1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular cooling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved engine cooling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for directing spray simultaneously to a condenser and radiator unit of an associated automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art within self propelled vehicles such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,115; 4,320,628; 4,245,481; and 4,730,662.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization arranged for ease of use as well as retrofit relative to a cooling system of an associated automotive vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.